the betrayed guardians meet
by cucu2000
Summary: Hello guys first fan fic so go easy for a while. new charters expected they will be on skindex and you will get an early warning so thanks. Ash is betrayed by his close friends a few start searching but soon give up but a championship might pull them together and what happens when 2 betrayed guardians meet. Pairing decided Ash/cynthia/leaf and Oc/sabrina.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**The betrayed Guardians Meet.**

**Hello guys cucu here this is my first fan fic so enjoy. Speaking "telepathy" 'thinking' [actions]**

Atop mt. Coronet there was a lone figure was sitting down with a Pikachu sitting beside him. Sigh you think we should go pi you know the traitors "idk its up to you but you know charizard will" [laughter] sure do but there's something else why didn't Scott send us the letter.

**5min before**

Ash was sitting down when he heard his pidgeot returning. Hey pidgeot see anyone "nope coast is clear for now and you got a letter from Mr. Goodshow about a tournament". [Ash starts reading]

Dear Ash

I formally invite you to join the 25th annual Pokémon world championship as you might know the traitors all elite 4 members champions frontier brains and gym leaders will be participating we all hope you'll be here Scott has organized it so you won't have to use your real name

From Mr. Goodshow

**Back to the present **

Well lets go ask the others [he walks to a small cabin and goes inside] guys we all got invited to a tournament should we go [all Pokémon roar showing they want to go] alright then gets some rest we're leaving bright and early

**As I said in the beginning this is my first fan fic so all ideas welcome sorry for being short but I suck at writing :)**

**Expect a new character in the next chap. for an early look got to skindex (used for making and changing minecraft skins) and look up Green and it'll show what he is going to look like. have problems messege me and ill give an answer back in a day or so**

**SO for now bye bye (Tobuscus's end song starts playing)**


	2. Auther note

**Authors note**

**Hello sorry for the wait I was really bored and decided to take a break. Also if you read the last chapter the new OC will be paired with Sabrina for a few reasons 1. There both physic 2 Sabrina pairings are rare 3 I didn't want Ash with Sabrina in this story. Now about the 2 new Oc's (oh and everyone besides Cynthia is 17 Cynthia is 20)**

**1 Green**

**Gender : male**

**Abilities: physic which is red in color ,aura guardian which is green in color**

**Age: 17 **

**Sibling(s): Violet (Sister)**

**History: Betrayed like ash but much worse instead of just his friends everyone he knew betrayed him (mother and father died when he was 6 so they didn't) He can lose control of his physic and aura powers when he is mad in that state he has dark aura (black aura) and his physic powers turn dark purple (almost black). He discovered his powers at the age of 6 after his parents death rumors says his physic powers put Sabrina's to shame his aura is said to be stronger than Sir Aaron's. **

**Clothes:(go to skindex and look up Green) lime green hoodie green under shirt lime green sweat pants. His green hair covers his right eye unlike his left eye which is green his right is crimson red but he can make both eyes 1 color or the other.**

**Personality:Really quiet (you know in the anime how Cynthia is quiet multiply that by 10 and you get Green. He is hard to impress and hard to make mad. He is also really smart.**

**Pokemon:Lucario,Gardevoir,Gallade,Raichu,Garchomp,Hydregon,Aggron,Bastiodon,Rampardos,electivire,and Gengar.**

**hometown:Twinleaf,Sinnoh**

**Childhood friends: Dawn who nicknamed him emerald because of his emerald-colored eyes.**

**Achievements:Won every league but refused to become champion for some reason (will be revealed in chap. 2) **

**Since violet is not goanna be in chap 2 you have to wait till she arrives LOL but she is on skindex if you want an early look.**

**Thanks for supporting questions will be answered flames will be ignored Bye Bye.**


	3. chapter 2 Sabrina's challenge

**Hello if you read the AN you should know all about Green. Most of this chapter is mostly about Green. Here is chapter 2 the Challenge. Oh Green also has a zebstika I forgot to add it in the AN.**

**Normal pov**

In the Kanto region in saffron city a physic was sitting on her chair trying to limit the old, dark thoughts that get into her mind. Ever since Ash left Sabrina was slowly going back to her dark ways (like in the anime).When a challenger lost he was turned into a doll until some1 won.

**Green's pov**

I was walking when I heard a scream from the gym it was quick and quiet then it was gone immediately after I sensed large amounts of physic powers (Physic users can detect other physic users same with aura). This power I knew came from Sabrina the gym leader of saffron city I quickly ran into the gym and found a few people dressed in lab coats trying to bend spoons through telekinesis I chuckled inside knowing most of them would take years of training to bend spoons. A guy with a lab coat came forward (the guy ash met in the anime) and said rudely "Who are you and why are you here". I said with no emotion what so ever "I sensed physic powers and came here and what are your coworkers trying to do. The man quicky pulled out a spoon and tried to bend it. He failed I started chuckling he bluntly said "oh think you can do bette" he smirked widely.I took his spoon and concentrated and after a few seconds I just didn't bend the spoon I snapped it.

**Normal pov**

"Snap" Sabrina quickly snapped out of her trance and started walking towards the door where her students tried to master telekinesis and in there she saw a man her age wearing all green and next broken spoon on the ground next to him.

**Sabrina's pov (Sabrina's pov will include her doll until she stops being evil)**

She quickly teleported the 3 of them to the battlefield she said telepathically to her assistant (he glows blue like in the anime) "he just snapped a spoon Sabrina it's not a big deal" her assistant said "His physic is strong I am going to challenge him" "Why he would just waste your time".

**Meanwhile Green's pov**

I saw her assistant glow a little brighter and he said "I'm sorry Sabrina it's not me to decide who you battle". After he finished he was literally flung out of the room. The doll in Sabrina's arms began speaking "You" "Who me" I said turning from the door. "Yes you there is no one else here and Sabrina has a challenge for you". "What is this challenge" I ask boringly. "There are two parts the first a Pokémon battle between you and Sabrina the second being a physic battle between you". "I accept" I say plainly knowing that I outmatch her in both matches."But there is a catch" says the doll "if you lose you have to play with me" "Okay but if you lose you have to go back to being friendly". The doll just nods. Sabrina who was sitting in the darkness levitates to the battlefield.

**Normal pov**

Green quickly studies her he sees that she is wearing her normal clothes (from the anime look it up) and her green hair was down to her shoulder but what interested him was her blue and black eyes they were completely emotionless. The death of her parents got to her and Ash was missing so she had no one to turn to even gengar (the haunter ash gave her) couldn't even cheer her up that's when she went back to doing her evil ways. Sabrina said in her emotionless voice (once again go to the anime to really hear it) "this will a 1 vs. 1 match when one Pokémon faints or the trainer forfeits the match will be over begin" "Go kadabra" " Garchomp seek and destroy". After the battle Kadabra was out cold and Garchomp had a few bruises and scratches but nothing major. Sabrina was shocked that her starter was destroyed in under a minute. She broke through the dark thoughts and returned to her old self. The doll smiled and disappeared without a trace. Green smiled knowing the old Sabrina was back he turned his back and was fixing to start walking when he felt something on his back. He turned and saw Sabrina smiling Thank you she said Green just nodded and teleported to a unnamed mountain only a few miles from mount coronet. When he arrived he was knocked unconscious from using too much of his physic.

**Scene Break**

He woke up on his bed remembering what happened the day before. He went into the kitchen of his cabin to see all of his Pokémon eating berries they found in the nearby forest. His Pokémon greet him he nods and slowly he makes himself breakfast. After he ate his Garchomp came and lay down next to his chair Green started petting him getting a happy gar from him. Green then looked at a letter from . He read it quickly and anger and happiness hit him at once on one hand he could meet his sister and childhood friend again but he would have to deal with them. (the people who betrayed him were red blue/green(male) (not gary) green/blue(female) yellow and leaf (she wasn't there remember this). At the end of the letter was something he didn't quite understand. **There is someone exactly like you his name is Ash you 2 are exactly the same.** He began thinking he knew ash and him disappeared around the same time but why did he disappear.

**Scene Break**

Meanwhile on Mt. Coronet Ash was going through the same thing in deep thought he was wondering the same thing Green was, he thought to himself 'another reason to join the tournament'

**Scene break**

Sabrina was smirking to herself she was glad she would be able to meet him again. She knew she would confess to him but first she would try to learn more about him. He interested her he was quiet yet smart enough to defeat her kadabra which was easily her strongest Pokémon. She fell asleep soon after ( the reason is that Kanto in this is on the other side of the world so it is knight over there).

**Thanks for reading did my best to make it longer like I said all ideas welcome and all rude/mean comments will be ignored. Have a Pokémon or shipping you want just send it I probably won't use it but I'll thank you cause I know your supporting me fully so for now good bye.**


End file.
